No WAY I just thought my sister was sexy!
by Kyoko Ryuuzaki-Black Dragon
Summary: ...There are some things...that just should NOT happen. Walking in on your sister masturbating...is definitely one of those things.


_There are some things that just should never happen. Seriously. Having a little sister who utterly despises you? Acceptable. She turns out to be a closet otaku? Okay, fine. She has a thing for little sister and older brother eroge, yet denies being a brocon? Okay, within the realm of acceptance, but starting to push it. Calls you a perverted siscon and in the same breath orders you to do stuff for her? Seriously pushing it, bordering on being on the line. She makes her OLDER BROTHER play her siscon eroge on her laptop? Okay, line crossed, but with godly patience, it may be okay. All the while, insulting you and acting like a pushy bitch? The line is out of sight, and I have no idea where it went. _

_But this…_

_This is…its times like this, I must wonder why me?_

_Does someone hate me? Is my life a source of entertainment for some higher perverted being? _

_Speaking of lines crossed…._

I blink, looking at the flushed face of Kirino, my otaku sister. Quick observation.

Yes, she's not wearing pants.

Yes, she is topless, with her bra pulled up to expose her nipples.

Yes, she is laying on her bed.

Yes, her hand is in her underwear, and they are rather wet looking.

And yes, she is looking at me with an expression of rage and horror.

_I'm going to die._ Was my only thought as I took in the sight of her flawless, bare and creamy white skin. Her face was flushed for an entirely different reason than it was a moment ago.

As my life passes before my eyes, allow me to share the last few minutes that have led up to this horrifying moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just come home. My study session with Manami had ended early today, due to her having other plans. I had headed home, not thinking anything of what would happen. _Hey, it's not like I expected to come home and DIE, you know._

As I neared my door, I heard Kirino.

"Hnnn…Kyou-ah! O-Onii-chan…." It was coming from Kirino's room, and it sounded…odd. It was like she was straining to speak, or, thinking back, trying to remain silent and failing. But, being the good brother I am, I panicked. However, I also learned the hard way that entering Kirino's room uninvited leads to…painful things. I knocked.

"Kirino? Are you okay?" More strained mumbling. I barely made out a soft phrase.

"C-come inside…O-Oniichan!" _First off, let me say that if I hadn't been slightly panicked at the time, I might have wondered why she was saying "Onii-chan", rather than "idiot" or "pervert" or even the all time classic "Siscon". But, I was oblivious, and in my haste, I opened the door to a sight that no brother should see…unless they were a siscon, and their sister didn't mind. In which case, neither applied, and if any of you crazy bastards want to trade me places, let me know. Masochist with a death wish is a plus._

I opened the door just in time to see my otaku sister arch her back and let out a loud moan of pleasure as she quivered uncontrollably. My traitorous body just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights. I couldn't move. Well, one part of me moved…the part I wanted NOT to move, that is.

I dropped my bag. It thumped loudly in the still room. Kirino's head slowly turned in my direction.

And now, I stand here, wondering what form my death will take.

Horror was written clearly on her face. She inhaled deeply. _Here_ _it comes…._

"GET OUT! GET OUT GETOUTGETOUGETOUT!" _OhSHI-_

Objects started to fly at me as I turned and FLED from the room, not even bothering to grab my bag as I slammed the door shut and ran into my room, closing and leaning against the door as I hyperventilated. Adrenaline was pumped into my blood in gallons as it pounded in my ears. The sight of her near perfect body was ETCHED into my mind as my heart pounded in my chest.

I had just walked in on Kirino.

Masturbating.

That…is fucked up. And now I can picture her body, NAKED, in my head.

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

Things are never going to be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was…awkward. As I took my normal spot, I tried to avoid looking at Kirino. I failed. Epically. Here's a run down:

"So, Kirino, how is track in high school?"

"It's pretty much the same, besides everyone being older." Kirino answered. I kept expecting her to make a snide, self-glorifying comment about her superiority, but it never came.

I think Mom and Dad noticed her lack of sarcasm and condescendence, because mom looked at her with a frown. "Are you okay, Kirino? Did something happen?"

_Why yes, Mom, something happened. I walked in on my little Imouto eroge loving sister masturbating while moaning "Onii-chan". Strange, isn't it? Don't worry, I'm sure the TRAUMA will fade with time._

"No, nothing happened. I can outrun all of them." Kirino said, but I could tell her heart wasn't into it. On impulse, I looked at her through the corner of my eye. And of course, luck would have it that she looked at me that EXACT MOMENT.

I could feel my face burn as I quickly looked back down at my food. Kirino did the same, playing with her food as Mom looked at our blushing faces suspiciously. A lightbulb seemed to light up above her head.

"Was Kyousuke looking up porn on your laptop again?" She asked, giving me the evil eye.

_Yes mom, I was looking at porn. Real Life porn. In Kirino's room. But not on her laptop. No, the show was on Kirino's bed in full view. Thank you for immediately assuming that it's my fault._

Kirino remained silent, which only made Mom more suspicious. "Kirino? Are you sure you're okay?"

Kirino abruptly stood. "Thank you for the food." She want to the kitchen to put her dishes in the sink, before heading up to her room, not once looking at me.

"Kyousuke, what's wrong with Kirino?" I noticed dad looking at me as well.

"I…" _Walked in on her masturbating. _"Said something improper…" _It's called a lie, and guess who I'm telling it to? _"And she heard it." _No, I heard her say it. _

"Stupid fool of a son! You should watch your mouth around your sister!" Dad was pissed. I got hit again. The things I do for my sister…

As walked to my room, I paused, looking at Kirino's door. It had been mere hours before that I had walked into the unspeakable. Yet somehow, I was still among the living. I should enjoy my life while she was still in shock, I suppose.

I sighed. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT. I can't even BLINK now without seeing her near naked body on her bed as she….touched…herself…

…No. NO. OH, HELL NO! Go down, dammit! Without further adieu, I entered my room and flung myself onto my bed. DAMMIT. Why won't it go down? What am I, some sort of perverse siscon? …Apparently. Now that the shock has worn off, I'm seeing the results of that broken gate that was breached when I saw her doing…that. Now, I won't say I'm hung like a horse or anything, but when I get…excited, it is noticeable. Oh dear Kami…I'll not be able to get rid of this image now that THAT thought has entered my head.

No WAY did I just think my sister was Sexy!

Kami help me…unless you're laughing at me.

If so…why do you hate me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hopefully later chapters will be longer. Inspiration just kinda deserted me around the end. Fickle muse…_


End file.
